


Is your figure less then greek?: Don't change a hair for me, not if you care for me.

by Someonesfirstworldproblems



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Geralt is self conscious about his scars, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, also he's not afraid of no witcher baby, inspired by me reading, jaskier is a lil shit, litterally two lines, of someone elses fic, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonesfirstworldproblems/pseuds/Someonesfirstworldproblems
Summary: " If it displeases you to look at them, then do not look."Jaskier smiles in the half-light." It does not displease me, Geralt."And it was the truth.__________or.We all know that Geralt has to have a gnarly, super scared up body, maybe he's a lil self-conscious about it. and because he's a witcher self-consciousness turns into hostility. it's the simple things in life really.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 28
Kudos: 411





	Is your figure less then greek?: Don't change a hair for me, not if you care for me.

**Author's Note:**

> yo, the last time I wrote and published something was two years ago, what more it was something I had written two years prior to that. I love coming off it like that, yum. anyway, I've been reading a fuck ton of Witcher fics and then i wrote this, did I like the Netflix show or the games? ehhhhh. but hey thats what two thumbs and google docs are for. Your imagination baby. Plz enjoy lads.

" If it displeases you to look at them then do not look." 

The Witcher is facing the fire, the broadness of his body cast into shadow by the light of the hearth. In the dark Jaskier can only just see the gnarled and puffy skin that makes up the enormous scars that adorn the man's shoulders and lower back. The bard can't imagine the man's front looks much better, any less battered. 

Geralt of Rivia is large, vast if he wasn't so striking as the White Wolf Jaskier would have called him a mountain, great and sturdy, holding up the sky with his stricken shoulders. 

" It does not displease me, Geralt" 

Jaskier doesn't see him turn, but he knows he must be feeling something, for as silent as the Witcher can be, the sort of silence that says listening leaves a different absence then the silence that says ignoring. He's waiting. Jaskier does not let him wait long. 

" Does it- do you not like it? " 

The Witcher gives a grunt. " It is my body, it does as I ask it, I cannot have much opinion beyond that" 

He is dense, but he is not that dense, reflexively avoidant on the other hand, stubborn to the real meaning of Jaskier's words, that is another story. Geralt is infuriatingly good at twisting the meaning of words, Jaskier's words, like a djinn. 

" Does my looking displease you, Witcher? " 

Geralt guffaws, " I'm not one of your women Bard, my nakedness is of as little importance as your gaze." 

Jaskier gives the wide back in front of him an unimpressed look, humming his displeasure with lips pressed firmly together. Purposefully stubborn as always.

" I am not speaking of importance, I'm asking for feelings. Does my watching displease you Geralt? Would you rather I look away?" 

Finally, he turns, that great figure moving faster than should be possible, a low growl emanating from that barrel of a chest he has. 

" Witcher's do not have feelings, Bard." 

Jaskier does not so much as flinch.

" You lie, you would not save the needy and wretched if you had no feelings. But that is superficial, the potency of ballads, it is what others see, I know you Geralt, I know you because you have let me, and I know your feelings as sharply as I know my own." 

Geralt's anger seems to swell, he advances on the smaller man with a fist in his silk collar, lifting Jaskier till his back hits the damp wooden walls of the inn. 

" If you do not want me to look upon you I won't, but know this, what I see, what my gaze follows does not displease me. You are not so much a monster as they have made you believe you are, you are no monster at all, you are beautiful" 

His words are not rushed, even with sharp teeth bared at his front, even with glowing eyes alight with anger and light from the flames. Jaskier holds himself still, limp in the Witcher's hold. Geralt grinds out his next words carefully. 

" If I do not displease you, I should. If you do not fear me, you should. You are as unwise as you are loud Jaskier." 

Jaskier smiles, a warm sort of thing that is nothing like the flashy show of teeth he gives at performances. 

" Another lie, I am a genius and I am in love with you, foolishness is only the side effect of my affliction as is inadvisable bravery" 

Geralt growls again, deep and rolling, like thunder pressed right up against Jaskier's rib cage, stuck between the white wolf and the wall. He smiles again, the Witcher kisses him thoroughly. 

_______________

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this in the notes on my phone in like 20 minutes, holed up on the couch with cold toes while my mom watched TV. Is it incredibly impressive or the work that belongs to a college film student?, uh no, i would defintly not submit this anywhere but here. Buts its fun and fluffy and a fluff peice in general so why not.   
> \--  
> it would be super dope if ya'll could leave me a kudos, maybe it will encourage me to open the vault and post things that i've spent more time on.


End file.
